A Shugo Chara Adventure
by etoilestarshine
Summary: Tia is a girl with an extraordinary Chara! What happens when she finds out that there are 12 Horoscope charas and people are hunting them and their owners! Will she find them in time?
1. The Start of everything

All I remembered at that time, I was 12 years old.

I woke up and found an egg on my bed.

"Huh? What are these?" Frantically, I pulled off the blanket and the egg was thrown up.

Panic took over me and I threw myself out to catch the falling egg. Nervously touching one with my index finger, it twitch and I jumped. It was yellow with an almost translucent white star.

"TIA! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I got back to reality and put on my uniform and took my egg carefully and put them in the bag.

Walking to school, I could not help thinking about the yellow egg.

_What is in it? Why is there an egg? Is this normal? What's with the funny white star? _Tormented by my thoughts, I sighed. Just then, Fate, my best friend dropped by me.

"Oh hi Tia-chan!"

"Hi Fate-chan!"

"You look really worried…did something happen?"

"Um…nothing much. Didn't sleep well…" I lied.

The bell finally rang after what seemed like eternity.

I yawned and stretched my hands. Collapsing back to the chair, I opened my bag and found the egg still the same. _Hmmm…_

I walked back home, pondering over the egg. The wind blew my brown hair and my bangs that was swept to the left. Suddenly sniffing the air, I found the smell of my favourite food: Taiyaki.

I immediately bought one and bit into the soft bit of sheer sweetness. The hot redbean paste burned my tongue but the sweetness was wonderful. I walked into a deserted pathway. Lost in my world of Taiyaki, I bumped into someone and dropped my beloved Taiyaki.

I looked up.

"Who are you supposed to be? Say sorry for messing my shirt, idiot!"

"Um…" I really did want to say 'it was your fault' but that would get me into bigger trouble.

"Say sorry!"

"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, a small miniature figure _flew_ to me.

"Hey Kari. This girl has an unhatched Chara."

"WHAT?" The blonde girl stared at me

"Um…" I stammered.

"This puny girl? Where is it! Hand it over NOW!"

_Is she referring to my egg? _

"NOW!"

"I…"

"My heart, UNLOCK!"

I squinted as bright light enveloped the place. _What the hell is going on? Chara? _

"Character Transformation! Rose Heart!"

The blonde girl's hair turned into two ponytails with curls at the end. Her blue eyes had a death stare. She was wearing a sleeveless mini-dress which was all red. She had a forked pink cape that hung over her shoulders. She had long red boots up till her knees.

"Bind thorns!"

Thorned vines grew from nowhere and took me by surprised. It grew at such a speed and I couldn't react. Two vines grabbed my ankles and more vines pulled each of my wrists tightly. I tried to scream but another vine tugged at my neck, preventing me from screaming.

"Rose Staff!"

The blonde girl headed towards me and I was engulfed in fear. _What the hell is this? THORNS GROW OUT FROM NO WHERE. Is this some nightmare? This shouldn't be happened." _ Struggling against the vines, she waved the staff and I was struck against the tree heavily, my head spinning.

My vision blurred and I strained against the binds around my wrists. _My egg…_I could see her holding my egg…

_I could never protect anything I had. I never had the courage to help anyone. These hands of mine, can function properly, and yet can't help anyone. This feeling. Hurt. I rather give my hands to someone else who knows how to use them… I just want to hold my hand out to others, to help. But I can't. I can't protect anything I have…_

Driven by my strong feelings, I screamed "NOO! Don't touch it!" The vines broke free and the whole place was filled with white light.

_**Hello Tia-chan. **_

A similar chibi figure like the blonde girl's flew towards me. She had orange hair tied in a side ponytail with some hair left out. Her hairtie had the similar translucent white star on it. It had a beautiful yellow short-sleeved jacket with shimmering white material mini-dress. It wore futuristic white boots with tiny white wings on each shoe.

_**I'm Star. Nice to meet you! **_

"Wh-who are you..?"

_**I'm your Guardian Character. Your would-be-self. You wished for courage, the will to help others. I was born from that desire! **_

_What. On. Earth? _

All of a sudden, Fate came out.

"Stop stealing other's eggs you stupid girl!"

Fate was dressed in a lightblue sleeveless jacket and short denim shorts. (like Utau's Black Diamond)

Her pale yellow hair was pulled into two ponytails.


	2. Introductions!

S th"Fate-chan?" I gasped at her costume.

Fate stared back at me with equal surprise mirrored in her face. "Tia-chan? You have a Chara?" Seeing Fate distracted, the blonde girl jumped away and disappeared.

_Is this some kind of costume party? _

_**Tia-chan. Calm down… That's only a Character Transformation. Not some costume. **_

_Huh? Is that thing reading my mind or something? _I stared at the figure floating in the air. She started to ruffle her dress, making it sparkle brightly. _That's so pretty. Why do I feel like I seen her somewhere before…_

_**I can read minds Tia-chan. **_She smiled at me. _**My dress is pretty? Wow. Thank you! I'm your would-be self, remember drawing yourself in your notebook? **_

Fate turned back immediately and glanced at the blank surroundings. "Awwww…I wanted to beat the crap out of her too…" Fate made a face. Sparkles surrounded her and Fate was back in her school uniform with a light-blue Chara beside her.

"Tia-chan! Are you okay?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice to speak. My neck was still a bit sore from the vines. I smoothened out my skirt and got up, rubbing off all the bits of grass on my clothes.

"Is…is this your chara?"

"Yeah! This is Pisces, my chara. She's part of the Horoscope charas! We still don't know how Horoscope charas are born though."

"What's a chara? And what's a character transformation?"

"Each child has a heart's egg. It is our would-be self. However, it can't be seen by most people, other than people with charas of course. Firstly there are character-changes. They change your character temporarily or give you an item. The effect of it really depends on the kind of chara you have. For example, with Pisces's character change, I can swim really fast and breathe underwater. For that stupid Kari's character change, she can make roses appear from nowhere. A character transformation happens when you use more than 120% of your chara's abilities. My character transformation allows me to manipulate water. Okay, got everything so far?"

I stared blankly at her.

"What?"

"Hahaha! You'll get things sooner or later!" Fate hung her hand over my shoulder and grinned playfully.

THAT NIGHT:

_**Tia-chan…Don't think too much about charas. I'm your would-be self after all… **_

"It's not possible. Charas shouldn't exist. It's impossible" I lay on the bed, reading a comic book.

_**But I exist don't I? If you don't believe in me, I'll disappear soon. **_

"Disappear? What's your name again?"

_**I'm Star, Tia-chan…I'll disappear if you don't believe in me. Tia-chan…?**_

"What? I'm reading." I didn't look up from the book.

_**Nevermind…I'm going to sleep…**_

I looked over the edge of the book. Star looked sad. Her star on the hairtie dimmed a bit. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that…_

_**Nope…It's okay. It's my fault. **_

_Oh right. She can read minds. What a nice way to keep my privacy. _

_**I won't tell your secrets to anyone, Tia-chan. **_

_Can I really trust her…? Why is her star dimming anyway…? _

_**Yes, you can trust me Tia-chan… I'm your would-be self Tia-chan. I want to help you too. Didn't you wish for that? I'm holding my hands for you but you won't take them anyway. I really do want to protect you… I can't help you and I'm sad. That's why my star dimmed. **_

Star floated around tentatively.

STAR'S POV:

I stared at Tia reading her supposedly-interesting book. _Is that book really so much better as compared to me? She isn't paying a single bit of attention to me. If I don't gain her trust soon…will she be ready then…? Ready for __**it?**_

Her thoughts flitted through my mind.

_She really does have my wishes in her. Maybe I should trust her… _

_**Yepp Tia-chan, I am your would-be self after all! Please, let us be friends **_

I smiled and floated to Tia's shoulder. I sat on her shoulder gently and smoothened my dress out.

_That's so sweet. Hey, if you're reading my mind, let's just try to be friends _

I lit up. My star shone again.

_**Okay Tia-chan. **_


	3. Appearance of the 1st Chara

THE NEXT DAY:

FATE'S POV:

The wind blew my hair all over my face for the billionth time. Impatiently pulling the strands of hair tickling my face, I walked to school. Pisces followed me behind.

"Hey Fate-chan, your friend, Tia-chan 's chara seems to be a strong type. Maybe she can help in the Horoscope thing…" She floated in front of me.

I nodded. I would seem like an idiot talking to air. (which I did pretty often)

I opened my bag and stared at my unhatched egg.

"It still won't hatch, will it?"

"It will hatch soon…"

I pulled my egg out with care. It was pale pink with a huge red apple on it.

"My…egg…"

_I wonder what chara will come from it._

SOMEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL:

ANGEL'S POV:

_I am a newly transferred student here in school. My uniform is so…white. I decided to change. I_ _wanted to…be…more popular. More cute. So I cut my pink hair short and in concave bobs. I even tried a rabbit-clip on my hair. Maybe…maybe this will make me cuter. _

"…So we have a newly transferred student in class…" I heard the teacher mutter. I wiped my sweaty hands on my skirt and quickly revised my speech again in my mind.

_Hello everyone! My name is Angel. I transferred from Europe. Please teach me many things and take care of me. My Japanese is not too good so please help me with it! Nice to meet you! I have to remember to give a smile. What if…? _

"…Yes, Angel-chan, you can come in now."

My heart beat.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

I see many faces stare at me. Those eyes. Are. Frightening. _I…I can't do it… I…everyone is staring at me…what…what if I say a word wrong? Everyone will laugh at me… no! _

"I…" My throat was stuck. Not a word could come out. A drop of sweat rolled down my face. I bit my lip.

"I…"

Everyone stared at me with confusion.

_**It's okay Angel-chan. I am Capricorn. Nice to meet you. Character change!**_

Tiny horns appeared at my head.

"Hello everyone! My name is Angel. I transferred from Europe. Please teach me many things and take care of me. My Japanese is not too good so please help me with it! Nice to meet you! "

I ended with a smile. _What…on…earth? _The tiny horns disappeared.

Everyone clapped. For that moment, I felt happy and confused. _I hope…everything will be okay. _

TIA'S POV:

It was yet another (dreadful) PE lesson. We were running rounds around the track (already lost count of how many) All I could remember was a cute junior from Grade 2 perhaps. Her hair was really cute… _That girl is soooooo cute _

"_**Her name is Angel-chan. Age: 7, Class B, just transferred from Europe. Her Japanese is not too good. I can't exactly translate her English…" **_

_Oh you mind-reader. Bad bad bad bad bad girl. Invading someone's privacy again. _

"_**I can't help it! The thoughts echo in my mind" **_Star flew around me persistently and pouted. _**I'm not a bad girl either. You're the bad one. **_Star stuck out her tongue and prepared to run away.

"STAR!" I screamed angrily. Everyone stared at me. Almost immediately, I realized my mistake and pretended to laugh.

"Ha…I uh. Was Thinking about the. Uhhhh… t-the bread with funny _flour…_hahahahh…hahah..haha"

Fate burst out laughing, clutching her stomach in spasms of laughter.

I blushed badly and felt my cheeks turn red. _STARRRRRRRRR! _

_**Uh-oh, Tia-chan's maddddd**_ Star used a sarcastic voice and did the "uh-oh" face at me.

ANGEL'S POV:

That girl. Is just weird. She looked at me and smiled. I blinked and looked away shyly, allowing my face to turn red.

_What was that earlier...? It felt like…I changed…? What…?Who on earth is Capricorn…? What's a character change? Was it that, that cause me to change? What if it's dangerous? _

FATE'S POV:

"Hey, Pisces, that girl, has a chara right?" I whispered.

"Yeah…I can't see her heart's egg. There's some power radiating from her. I think she has a horoscope chara!"


	4. Bad Luck

ANGEL'S POV:

"Hey Angel-chan! Let's go eat together."

My eyes widened and I blinked in surprise.

"Um…sorry, I'm uh…busy…" I immediately regretted lying.

My classmates walked away and I was alone in the class.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder.

She had red hair tied in side ponytail. She had mesmerizing purple eyes with such a mysterious feel in them.

"You're Angel-chan right? How would you feel, if you had the power to have the courage to do anything? Wouldn't that feel great?"

"Huh? Who are you? How do you know my name…?"

Her eyes had such a strange stare in them. She flipped her hair, making it swish across me. The hair brushed past me as though it were acids. _What more strange things can happen? _

"Who are you!" I stood up immediately, my heart pounding.

"Just someone who can give you power to do anything." She whispered in a captivating voice.

_**Angel-chan! Get away! Escape NOW! **_

It was that weird voice again.

"Oh shut up stupid Chara."

Suddenly, a mini-sized person appeared in front of me. The red-haired girl pushed it aside roughly.

_**ANGEL-CHAN! **_

It's voice screamed in my mind, making my head ache.

"Wh-what are you doing to it?"

"Would you like the power to do anything?" She said almost inaudibly, staring right in my eyes.

Her voice echoed in my mind like a spell. _Power. Power. Power. Power. Power. _It kept repeating in my mind. Somehow, I could not find the strength to pull myself away from her gaze. Everything blurred and the voice in my head screaming my name faded.

RED-HAIRED GIRL'S POV:

"Character Transformation: Puppet master"

I felt the familiar rush of power flow through me as my clothes melted away, forming black clothes.

"Let's go, Angel-chan" I said and laughed evily.

"Character transformation: Dark Capricorn"

FATE'S POV:

Pisces flew in front of me. "Fate-chan! I sense another bad power here!"

"Horoscope chara?"

Pisces nodded uneasily.

"Let's go!"

"character transformation! Pisces Wave!"

My clothes changed instantly.

Tia suddenly ran to me.

"What happened?"

"No time to explain! Follow me!"

STAR'S POV:

_**Tia-chan, let's character transform.**_

_What? How?_

_**Just believe in yourself….**_

TIA'S POV:

_What on earth is happening? _I panted as Fate suddenly stopped in front of a classroom and pulled open the door.

The sight that awaited me scared me.

It was the cute junior I saw at the field. Except.

She was different.

It was scary.

I felt my heart thumping loudly and I could only barely have the time to dodge a flying chair. However, that did not save me from being hit by a long ruler. It struck my ankle hard. I yelped in pain and dropped to the floor. _OW. OWW. Oh my god, I think it's broken. _

"Tia-chan! Are you okay?"

The blinding pain stopped me from replying.

"This girl, is under the control of Faris's Puppet Controlling powers. Apparently, controlling horoscope charas and their owners have a strong negative effect against people within her 'Star Radar' approximately 500m radius from her. It absorbs other heart's eggs' powers…"

Fate said all this while flying around, dodging the flying objects.

_**Tia-chan…**_

_What..? Ow. Ow. Ow. _

_**Character transform with me… You're the only one that can save Angel-chan.**_

_No. It's impossible. _

Fate got hit by a table and winced in pain. Losing her composure, she got constantly hit by other flying objects. Each of her screams pierced my heart. _Fate-chan…I can't protect anyone again…It's not possible. It can't be done. I'm scared. _

_**Tia-chan… **_Star looked at me pleadingly.

_**Believe in yourself Tia-chan. **_

Knives appeared.

I suddenly couldn't breathe at the sight of the gleaming sharp objects. _Don't. Don't. PLEASE. DON'T. _

The knives moved magically and flew at Fate at alarming speed.

I threw myself towards Fate, wishing with all my might to have her _safe. _

I braced myself for the pain. Which didn't come.


	5. Changes and Fated meetings

HELLO all readers :D

Thanks for your nice reviews! I really want to continue writing regularly but I have been very busy these few days so I'll probably update once every 5/6 days? This chapter is really short because I'm very very very busy! . sorry! Please R and R.

"Character-transformation: Stardust Light!"

_**Tia-chan! **_Star appeared in front of me, slightly translucent.

I looked down in surprise.

"This…is Character Transformation?" I stared at my hands in disbelief. My hair turned into light brown and was held in a side ponytail. The ribbon that held my hair was glittering-gold. It shimmered in the light. There were pink and blue clips that held my side-fringe.

I flipped my palms over and saw my pale yellow gloves shimmer. My right wrist had a blue jewel around my wrist, secured by a ribbon. My other wrist had a similar jewel, except it was white.

I was wearing a denim jacket folded till my elbows. Beneath was a yellow dress with a belt at my waist.

A strong white shield appeared in front of my outstretched left hand. Feeling a bit of the impact from the knives, I raised my right hand and a blue shield added in front of me.

_**Your left hand has the energy of the stars. Your right hand has the energy of cosmic energy. Let's go Tia-chan! **_

"Shield, Star burst!" The shield exploded in a mix of blue and white light. The knives seemed to dissolve in front of me. It was then I realized a glittering piece of cloth that hung from my belt. My boots were white and up till my inner thighs, just slightly below my pleated dress.

_**Summon your item Tia-chan! **_

"Cosmic bracelets!" Both the jewels on my wrists glowed. The light spread around both my hands.

"Stardust…" I murmured while charging power at both my wrists. "BREAK!"

Bright light filled the room, destroying the knives the confused Angel was making.

"Lock ON! Cosmic Shoot!" A beam of star-shaped light shot out and destroyed Angel's "X" on her. She fell unconscious.

ANGEL'S POV:

Confused, I slowly blinked and opened my eyes. _My head hurt. Ow. Ow. Ow. There was an egg beside me. Ow. Ow. WAIT! EGG? _I jolted up. There were two girls beside me. The sudden movement made my head ache even more. _.OW. _Absentmindedly, I put my hand at my head and realized there was a bandage there. _What..?_

"You hit your head…While you were uh…crazy"

_Crazy? The words couldn't register in my head. _

The egg wobbled and I directed my attention to it. A crack appeared. My heat thumped. The crack extended around the egg. The egg broke.

A tiny "person" came flying out.

_**HELLO ANGEL-CHAN! I'M CAPRICORN! Pleased to meet you! **_

Even the voice hurt my ears. She flew around so hyperactively. _Wow…what a…hyper character._


End file.
